Finley Blythe Grey
Finley Blythe Grey (b. 6 June, 1989) is a Pure-Blood wizard, the second child of Lewis Ely Grey and Anna Blythe Grey. Finley and his family lived in Dunchurch, Warwickshire. Finley began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2001 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house along with his best friend Victoria Britannia with whom he graduated in 2008. Finley traveled the wizarding world upon his graduation of Hogwarts, and got to visit all major wizarding schools as part of the International Education Project (IEP), a project created by the Ministry of Magic to give a select few witches and wizards the opportunity to learn magic from all around the wizarding world. Finley were part of the IEP from 2008 to 2010. Upon returning home to Dunchurch in 2010, he started working at the Ministry of Magic. Finley also got in contact with Victoria Britannia after having lost all contact for a year and a half doing his traveling around the world. They slowly grew stronger feelings for one another, and after a long relationship they were married on the 7th of august 2015. Finley was elected as a Minister in the Ministry in 2016. 'Biography' 'Early life' Finley were born on the 6th of June 1989, at his family home in the outskirts of Dunchurch, Warwickshire. Both of Finley's parents had magical abilities. His mother, a very talented Witch works for the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee, where she's been leading a team responsible for the security doing the Quidditch World Cup, since the tragic event in 1994. His father, a kind and just wizard, worked as an auror from 1983 until his death on the 1st of August 1997 while trying to protect Rufus Scrimgeour, former Head of Auror Office and Minister for Magic. Finley and his sister, Lea, born a squib, were tighter than normal siblings were, they did everything together. They'd share a bedroom, although they've been offered the old office as a new room multiple times, and they would play together all day long, along with their common friend Victoria Britannia. Lea never seemed to show how sad she were that she were born without magical abilities, but Finley knew, and did his very best to give her the best of the magical world regardless. As Finley's father died, the family of now just three, moved to France. Having lost her husband, Anna wanted to make sure that her two children wouldn't end up as orphans, thus she bought a small cottage in Provence, France, where she would wait out the ongoing war in Britain. After the war, they moved home to their old home in Dunchurch and they slowly settled down in their new lives, without Lewis. Anna were back to work just a couple of weeks after the fall of Voldemort, as she would have to plan the security for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, which would leave Lea and Finley to take care of each other for the majority of each day. In the summer of 2001, at the age of 11, Finley received a long awaited letter, his acceptance letter for Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (2001-2008) As Finley walk into the Great Hall, his jaw dropped, never in his life has he seen a hall that grand before. All the old students heads raised to catch a glimpse of the new students. When Finley and the other new students reached the end of the hall, they were called up one by one, the get sorted into the four different houses. As it became Finley's turn, the sorting hat were silent for a good five seconds before roaring Ravenclaw across the Great Hall. Happy with the result, Finley ran to sit besides Victoria, who had already been sorted into Ravenclaw herself. 'Year 1' Doing his first year at Hogwarts, Finley did good, he was a quick learner. Finley and Victoria would spend a lot of hours in the library studying together and they would always be among the best in their classes, resulting in them earning a fair amount of Housepoints. Finley were so serious about his education, that when the frist 5 months had passed, he had already read everything to be read in the lessons. Having read everything to read, Finley and Victoria decided that it was time for some exploring. They've just now realized, that while they were reading in the library, their fellow students has been exploring the castle and grounds, finding secrets all around the castle. Finley being a little curious for the unknown couldn't resist himself and joined the hunt for secrets. It wouldn't however be until his third year at Hogwarts, that he would find a secret worth mentioning. Finley became good friends with the Gamekeepers of Hogwarts, Victoria, Finley and Aiden, a Gryffindor student they knew, would spend a lot of times with them around the castle, grounds and in their office listening to stories about the battle of Hogwarts. Over time, Finley would grow very interested in their job, and would start asking various questions about it like, what did it take to become a Gamekeeper and what did their job consist of. As the end of the year approached, Finley and Victoria were as ready as they could be for their first exam, which they both finished with top marks. As the year ended, Finley returned home to his family, with whom he went on a vacation to France. 'Year 2' Finley's second year at Hogwarts went a lot like his first year. Finley and Victoria went through the pensum in no time and were earning their house a fair amount of points. This year, Finley and his friends made some Hogwarts-local friends, centaurs. They've been sneaking into the forrest to gather ingredients they would need for potions, and doing one of these trips, they came across a centaur by the name of Kelf. Finley and his friends would visit Kelf often, and hear him tell the tales of centaurs part in the battle of Hogwarts. This Christmas Finley would spend at home, with his family, Victoria and her family. After Christmas, upon returning to Hogwarts, the gamekeepers would take Finley and his friends to their office and question them about their adventure into the forrest that they've come to learn about from Firenze. assuming that they already knew the truth, Finley would tell them everything about their trips. The gamekeepers told the three friends never to enter the forrest again alone. This didn't stop them from going back though, they would often go back to visit Kelf, only this time they would make sure not to get noticed by anyone else. As the year was ending, Finley finished with top marks again. This summer, Finley and Victoria would spend together in the forrests of Dunchurch, reading their newly purchased books for their third year, along with a few other books they've bought, about spells and charms they wouldn't learn at Hogwarts. 'Year 3' Finding A.A. secret (wikia hint) 'Year 4' 'Year 5' This year was all about O.W.L's. Finley and Victoria were very focused on the exams from the first day of the year. They knew, that this years exams were some of the most important ones they would take on Hogwarts, and although they've finished all their previous exams with some of the best grades of their year, they were very nervous about the upcoming ones. In order to become prepare for the exams, Finley would join multiple study- and reading-clubs. He would join the Potions-club, the Herbology-club, the history-club and the Spells-club. Finley would remain at Hogwarts this year, together with Aiden. Victoria went home for a vacation to Rome with her family. As the exams came, Finley's hard work proved to pay off. He passed every exam with some very nice grades, he didn't even fail one, although he thought he were going to fail Divination. 'O.W.L.'s' Passed Exams: *DADA - Outstanding *Charms - Outstanding *Transfiguration - Outstanding *History of Magic - Outstanding *Care of Magical Creature - Outstanding *Astronomy - Outstanding *Potions - Outstanding *Arithmancy - Exceeds Expectations *Ancient runes - Exceeds Expectations *Herbology - Acceptable *Divination - Acceptable (Only by one mark) 'Year 6' 'Year 7' 'N.E.W.T.'s' Passed Exams:' *DADA - Outstanding *Charms - Outstanding *Transfiguration - Outstanding *History of Magic - Outstanding *Care of Magical Creature - Outstanding *Astronomy - Exceeds Expectations *Potions - Exceeds Expectaions 'International Education Project (2008-2010) 'Later life (2010-Current)' 'Physical description' Finley, is a 6ft 6" tall man. He has walnut colored eyes, fair skin, and a messed light-brown hair. He's always seen wearing grey trousers and a charcoal west over a rolled-up shirt along with his dear red scarf. 'Personality and traits' Finley is an intelligent, wise, creative and cheerful young man. He's kind to everyone, even if they doesn't get along from the first minute they meet. Finley is very acceptant and likes to include everyone in everything despite their appearance, culture and preferences. 'Magical abilities and skills' *'Magical aptitude:' Finley were always among the first to master the spells taught at Hogwarts. *'Non-verbal:' Finley became quite skilled at non-verbal magic in his sixth year in Hogwarts, and quickly learned to cast a wide variety of spells without uttering a word. *'Defense against the dark arts: '''Finley were always ahead of the others in his class *'Charms:' Finley's favorite subject in Hogwarts. Finley would read through the Standard Book of Spells within his first 4 months at Hogwarts, and master the majority of the spells thought in it. *'Apparition:' Finley were the second in class to learn to apparate successfully. *'Patronus Spell:' Finley is able to successfully cast a patronus taking the form of a white mare. 'Possessions' *'A Fir wood wand:' The first wand he purchased was an 13" Fir wood wand with a Dragon heartstring core. *'A red scarf:' the last present Finley got from his father *'A magical pocket watch:' he got this watch from his sister, with a two-way mirror on the back, allowing Finley to show Lea Hogwarts *'A Niffler:' His pet he brought home from Japan 'Relationships' 'Victoria Britannia Grey ''' Finley and Victoria first met in Dunchurch in 1993, and quickly became very close friends. They'd spend nearly every day together where they would pretend to be on and adventure like Newt Scamander, hunting beasts. Finley and Victoria both had their first year in Hogwarts in 2001, and would spend all time together, only leaving each others side when going to bed or the toilets. Victoria and Finley would finish their education on Hogwarts together in 2008, after which Victoria would travel to South america to experience the local tribes and learn about their magic, as Finley participated in the IEP. In 2010 they were reunited after having having lost all contact for a year and a half, and they slowly grew strong feelings for each other. Victoria and Finley would date each other for a couple of years, move together in a house they've bought in the middle of Dunchurch, and in 2015, they married each other on a varm summer night. Today Victoria is working as a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital in London. 'Lewis Ely Grey' Finley wasn't as close to his father as he would have wished. His father were always busy in his office writing important documents for his work or busy being at work, protecting the Minister for Magic. Finley and his father did of course have some good times together, they'd especially share a good memory of them driving around England and Scotland visiting places of magic, and whilst at Loch Ness, they saw Nessie jumping out of the water like a whale. His father did teach Finley one important thing that he'll always appreciate, that nothing comes to people who just sit and wait for it, if you want something, go get it yourself. Finley would come to live by these words doing his time at Hogwarts. 'Anna Blythe Grey' Anna and Finley were very close, it was obvious that Finley was a mother's boy early on in his childhood. Anna was extremely protective about Finley, although he didn't realize it, she would always be keeping an eye on him and his whereabouts using various magical devices. Anna would bring Finley with her to work every once in awhile, as he very much enjoyed Quidditch. Doing Anna's launch breaks, they would play pretend in one of the empty meeting rooms, where they would plan the security around a small Quidditch match in Dunchurch. As a young kid, Finley could never fall asleep unless Anna were in the room, singing lullabies or reading him stories. His favorite story were "Babbitty Rabbitty and her cackling stump" Doing Finley's time at Hogwarts, Anna would be sending him treats and other gifts once a month, twice in december, and Finley would be sending her drawings of the castle, which she would put safely away in a photo album. While being at home in the summer, Finley, Anna and Lea would travel to France where they've bought a small cottage. 'Lea Blythe Grey' Finley and his sister were tighter than other siblings where, they'd share everything and do everything together. Lea and Finley insisted on having a shared bedroom, so they wont be too far away from one another. Finley were very protective towards Lea, he felt sorry for her being a squib, but although Lea always insisted that it was okay, Finley knew that she were sad about it, and he would do everything he could to give her the best of the wizarding world. Lea and Finley would often playing together with their shared friend, Victoria Britannia. They play pretend, hide and seek, and they would be playing with Finley's collection of Lego, a muggle toy that Finley got from his mother on his 4th birthday. Lea and Finley would always be together, although there were waste distances of terrain between them. They'd share a two-way mirror, allowing Lea to see what Finley were doing, and vice versa. 'Trivia' 'Quotes' Category:Staff Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Gamekeeper Category:Male Category:Graduated Category:International Education Project